Corin Morgenstern
Corin Artimas Morgenstern '''Corin Artimas Morgenstern '''was born on October 7th, 2014, to the Shadowhunter Sebastian Morgenstern, and the faerie, Eandra, who was a maidservant to the Seelie Queen. She was born in Brooklyn, and moved to Seattle with her mother when she was eight. Corin is very resentful towards normal Shadowhunters, for she was shunned from the Brooklyn Institute for being part-faerie. Biography Early Life Corin was born to the faerie Eandra and the Shadowhunter Sebastian Morgenstern, on October 7th, 2014, in Brooklyn, New York. When Corin was two years old, her father died in a battle with the Brooklyn Institute, and her mother was exiled from the Seelie Court after the faeries discovered her marriage to a Shadowhunter. Distraught, Eandra took her daughter to Seattle to be raised in the Institute there. Eandra later disappeared, leaving Corin alone at the Institute. Training Corin began training at the Institute when she was eight, six years after she was abandoned at the Institute. Her personal trainer was Jace Herondale, and Corin learned many skills - both good and bad - from him. Being as observant as she was, Corin figured out the Institute's weaknesses, a finding that turned her against the Institute in her later years. As she grew older, her training intensifying, Corin began to secretly plot how to bring down the Institute. Appearances The Downworlders' Revenge Demon of Fear Coming Soon! Demon of Hate Coming Soon! Demon of Love Coming Soon! Relationships Angela Branwell When Corin first met Angie, she was startled at how pure she seemed - how untainted by all of the demonic presences in Seattle. Angie almost made Corin falter in her plans, but Corin quickly regained her footing after realizing that Angie had a relationship with Chase, Corin's old sweetheart. Her enmity toward Angie grew, until Angie was the center of Corin's plans. Chase Herondale Corin met Chase when she was dropped off at the Insitute at age two. Chase was the same age as she was, and they immediately took to each other. They trained together, ate together, and fought demons together, and when Corin and Chase were thirteen, Chase asked Corin out, and she said yes. They dated until Corin and Chase were sixteen, when Chase met Star Lightwood. Chase tactfully broke up with Corin, leaving her hurt. Corin never fully forgave Chase, and her enmity deepened when Chase started going out with Angie. Star Lightwood Star and Corin never got along, especially after Chase dumped Corin for Star. However, Corin never truly blamed Star for her former boyfriend's actions, and sympathized with the teenager when Chase broke up with Star to be with Angie. Corin was almost able to recruit Star to join her in her evil plans, but Star stepped out at the last moment, causing Corin to dislike Star and not speak to her again. Gallery Apr12-CRJ.jpg|Corin, about to go to the annual Ironworks Ball with Chase, saw Chase kissing Star. Carly+Rae+Jepsen+PNG.png|Corin plotting revenge on Chase, adding him to her plans Carly+Rae+Jepsen+carly+rae.jpg|Corin at age 14 Trivia *Corin is protrayed by Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Characters